1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pitching practice target for use in connection with baseball training. The pitching practice target has particular utility in connection with teaching a pitcher to deliver accurate pitches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pitching practice targets are desirable for teaching a pitcher to deliver accurate pitches. In order to be successful, pitchers must be able to place a thrown baseball with a high degree of accuracy. Live batters are usually not available for the large number of repetitions required. Pitching practice targets provide a simulated batter and a visual indication of the strike zone to help pitchers improve their skills. Unlike the prior art, pitching practice targets cover the strike zone with a target instead of merely defining the exterior boundaries of the strike zone with a frame. Furthermore, pitching practice targets can be used with a live catcher unlike the prior art.
The use of target teaching aids is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,070 to Bauer et al. discloses a target teaching aid. However, the Bauer et al. '070 patent does not fold up, and has further drawbacks of lacking a target that covers the strike zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,343 to McKinney discloses a combination batting practice tee and pitching target that functions as a batting tee and swing corrector or as a pitching target. However, the McKinney '343 patent does not fold up, and additionally does not have target that covers the strike zone.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,443 to Padilla discloses a combination ball-hitting and pitching practice apparatus that adjustably mounts a ball rebound net as well as means for practicing hitting stationery balls. However, the Padilla '443 patent does not fold up, and cannot be used with a live catcher.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,569 to Boteler discloses a baseball pitching target that provides a target for pitching baseballs. However, the Boteler '569 patent does not fold up, and also cannot be used with a live catcher.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,145 to Shriver discloses a portable pitching aid that aids a pitcher in learning the art of pitching. However, the Shriver '145 patent does not fold up, and further lacks a target that covers the strike zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,647 to Tellez discloses an adjustable height baseball batter dummy that provides a pitcher with a realistic target when practicing hit pitches. However, the Tellez '647 patent does not fold up, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a target that covers the strike zone.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,329 to Ciccarello discloses a swingable strike zone baseball device that provides a practice device for baseball pitchers. However, the Ciccarello '329 patent does not fold up, and also does not have a target that covers the strike zone.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,065 to Clabough discloses a pitcher's box pitcher training system that trains all types of pitchers. However, the Clabough '065 patent does not fold up, and further lacks the ability to define the strike zone.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,120 to Luke, Jr. discloses a baseball pitching and throwing training apparatus that simulates a strike zone or a target area. However, the Luke, Jr. '120 patent does not have target that covers the strike zone, and has the additional deficiency of not being usable with a live catcher.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pitching practice target that allows teaching a pitcher to deliver accurate pitches. The Bauer et al. '070 patent, the McKinney '343 patent, the Padilla '443 patent, the Boteler '569 patent, the Shriver '145 patent, the Tellez '647 patent, the Ciccarello '329 patent, and the Clabough '065 patent make no provision for folding up. The Bauer et al. '070 patent, the McKinney '343 patent, the Shriver '145 patent, the Tellez '647 patent, the Ciccarello '329 patent, and the Luke, Jr. '120 patent lack a target that covers the strike zone. The Padilla '443 patent, the Boteler '569 patent, and the Luke, Jr. '120 patent cannot be used with a live pitcher. The Clabough '065 patent cannot define the strike zone.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved pitching practice target that can be used for teaching a pitcher to deliver accurate pitches. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the pitching practice target according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching a pitcher to deliver accurate pitches.